A Normal-ish Harem
by Mumei Mu
Summary: "Oh, Naruto now have a harem? Okay then. What kind of kunoichi are they?" "They're not kunoichi." "Oh, supernatural beings?" "Not supernatural beings." "...Deities?" "No." "Furry, fembot, superheroines, monster girls?" "...No, they're normal civilians...Are you on something, man?" "...They're normal! Really! Are you kidding me!"


**I present you one of the latest story, A Normal-ish Harem! A Naruto x Several crossover fanfic with 6Teen, Stoked, Total Drama series and a few more but I won't reveal them until after this prologue chapter.**

**Four new stories coming your way! Quick and short, considering the status of the laptop. (It's awful pretty close to fizzing out, I think)**

**IMPORTANT INFO: I am going on leave for several personal reasons, how long will it be? I don't know. All I can say is don't be concern if there isn't any update for unknown amount of time. Also I won't be able to reply back via PM in this time. By the way, I just put up the poll for the final story and like I said, there are some options that I really don't write but that's up to you readers.**

**Characters might be OOC and there'll be some grammar error but I'm trying my best.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, 6Teen, Stoked, Total Drama series and everything else mentioned in this story!**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

Kakashi rub the bridge of his nose in pure annoyance before he look up to Naruto with a deadpan staring, "…I sent you on a three years mission to study the western culture beyond the sea as a high school student then you came back with…" He threw his arm at a large group of women at his right side, "How many fiancees?! How the hell do you get this many fiancees in short time?!"

"Eeh, it's kinda funny story there…" Naruto scratched his head with a sheepish chuckle, "Involving a game show, couple jobs and a lot of crazy stuffs that no high-school student would face."

"How many fiancees are there?!" Kakashi repeated his question as he threw his hands up crazily, "How many?!"

"Um…" The blonde shinobi turned around to do some headcounts, "Ninety."

"…N-N-Ninety?!" The masked shinobi choked on his spit, "H-HOW DO YOU MAKE IT WORK?!"

"Kage bunshin, best for clone orgy and gangbang!" A girl's voice giggled out loud in background and almost everyone blushed from embarrassment or arouse.

"…Oh, kami…" Kakashi smacked his face with a deep sigh, why does his former student always get himself in crazy situation like this one?! "…You know what? I'm going to do a roll call, say you're here then you all can go settle down in Uzumaki compound…" 'While I go to a nearby bar and get shit-faced!'

"What about the report?" Naruto asked.

"Make a clone and have him do it in my office." The masked shinobi picked up a clipboard with list of names before he clear his throat, "…Laney Penn?"

"Here." A petite seventeen year old girl raised her hand up lazily, she have chin-length red hair with yellow hairpin, black eyeshades and wear green-and-black striped shirt with red jean and pair of black boots.

"Carrie Beff?"

"Yo." A tall slender seventeen years old girl waved lightly, she wear a orange beanie over her long blue hair, black tank top with orange skirt and pair of sneakers.

"Gwen…" Kakashi called many names out as the said girls voiced out, "Zoey, Heather, Lindsay, Bridgette, Leshawna, Eva, Izzy, Courtney, Crimson, Beth, Kitty, Emma, Dawn, Ella, Miles, Sadie, Katie, Sugar, Jo, Carrie, Dakota, Ellody, Jen, Josee, Kelly, Taylor, Laurie, Amy, Samey…"

"It's Sammy." A blonde cheerleader extended her index finger up.

"MacArthur…" The masked man ignored her, "Mary, Sanders, Sky, Anne Maria, Blaineley, Scarlett, Sierra, Tammy, Staci, Stephanie, Jasmine…Yuka?"

"That would be me." A young woman raised her hand up, she appear to be a older version of Sky but with long hair and wear grey-and-black dress over black yoga pant with pair of sneakers.

"Aput…"

"Here." A female Eskimo replied with a smile.

"Emily, Nico…"

"We're here." A brunette flight attendant said next to a petite teenager with brace in oversized clothing, who look uninteresting by the whole thing.

"Jasmine, Marilyn, Pixie Corpse?" Kakashi blinked rapidly before he look up to see two hardcore goth women as they raised their hands up, standing next to a nervous black slender teenager girl with blue cap. '…His fiancees have same name and some have weirdest name…Oh, boy…' The masked man cleared his throat once again, "Fin McCloud, Lauren 'Lo' Ridgemount, Emma, Kelly, Blair, Amber Green, Maddie, Connie, Martha McCartney, Renee St. Pierre, Heidi, Misty, Brooke, Oceane, River…"

"We're here." Four attractive tanned women said together.

"Um, who's who?" Kakashi can't help but to ask them.

"I'm Misty." The redhead, wearing orange crop-top and loose jean, pointed at herself then gesture to black girl, wearing pink t-shirt and jean, next to her, "That's Brooke."

"My name's Oceane." A girl with dirty blonde hair grinned, wearing blue tank top with flower pin and skinny jean, before she jab her thumb at brunette in teal sundress, "She's River."

"Ah…" The masked man resumed the roll call, "Nicole 'Nikki' Wong, Jennifer 'Jen' Ann Masterson, Courtney Masterson, Caitlin Cooke, Lydia, Charmaine, Connie, Gwen, Mandy, Tricia Holmes, Julie, Marlowe, Melinda Wilson, Mimi, Chrissy, Kristen, Kirsten, Roxanne…"

"Here." A very attractive woman with orange-brownish short choppy hair said, wearing a very tight red shirt over jean.

"Wendy…"

"Hey." A buxom attractive blonde woman with pigtails waved, wearing tight pink blouse and white skirt.

"Gem…"

"Here." Another attractive blonde woman with long bangs raised her hand up, wearing teal dress.

"Darci Scott, Sam Manson, Mabel Pines…"

"Don't forget Waddles!" A petite woman lifts up a piglet with wide grin, flashing her braces. She wears a bright neon-pink sweater over hot short jean and black leggings with mismatched shoes.

"Seriously, how the heck is this pig still a piglet?" A gothic punk woman deadpanned.

"Magic, I guess?" A black woman with afro shrugged her shoulders before a older blonde girl step in with a deep scowl.

"Can we just get it over with and go?" The blonde woman growled with hands on her hip, wearing red sleeveless blouse and brown skirt with white boots.

"And I assume you're…" Kakashi glanced at the last name on the list, "Angelica Pickles?"

"Yes." The blonde woman grunted.

"Okay…" The masked man muttered before he look up to the group, "You all can go." He walked past them and out of his office, "Welcome to Konohagakure."

"Where are you going?" Naruto called out to his masked hokage.

"To a bar." Kakashi calmly said, "To a bar."

"Oh, okay…?" The blonde shinobi scratched his head puzzlingly before he glance at the clock, it's almost eleven at night. He turn to his fiancees, "Want to grab a bite or go to our new place?"

"The latter, I'm not this hungry." Laney crossed her arms and almost everyone agreed right away. Naruto give her a nod then led the group out to their new house without any stop since everyone he know is either sleeping or out of town.

* * *

"This place is so fucking huge." Leshawna whistled as soon as the group enters a largest traditional Japanese two-floor mansion within a large compound, "…And so empty." It turn out that there wasn't a single item in the building.

"Of course it is, what do you expect?" Heather scoffed with crossed arms, "Lavish furniture and riches?"

"Just saying, jeez!" The sassy woman glared at the queen bee.

"Don't start fighting, you two." Jennifer stepped in between them with raised hands.

"Yeah, it's very late now and we should go to bed." Naruto agreed with her, "We have a long day tomorrow…"

"Can we fuck before bed?" Izzy giggled, causing several to blush and few others to stare at Naruto.

"Um, no, we can do it later…" The blonde shinobi coughed into his fist to hide his red face, "Like I said, it's late and I'm pretty sure everyone are tired…"

"Awww…" The crazy woman pouted before she suddenly grin widely, "I call first dib for first fuck of the day!"

"I call…" Several voices said in unison before they groan together, "Dammit."

'…First fuck of the day?' Naruto blinked few times before he pale in realization as everyone drag him into the master bedroom, 'Oh, kami, no…Not another fuck-fest!' He didn't feel his hip for months after the last one.

* * *

**And that end the prologue of NH!**

**Naruto had a three year mission and the result of it? He came back with ninety-members harem and they all are normal-ish! This story will have some flashbacks in between, fyi.**

**Here's the list of characters and where they come from…You can also use their wiki to find these characters.**

**Total Drama: ****Gwen****, ****Zoey, Heather, Lindsay, Bridgette, Leshawna, Eva, Izzy, Courtney, Crimson, Beth, Kitty, Emma, Dawn, Ella, Miles, Sadie, Katie, Sugar, Jo, Carrie, Dakota, Ellody, Jen, Josee, Kelly, Taylor, Laurie, Amy, Samey, MacArthur, Mary, Sanders, Sky, Anne Maria, Blaineley, Scarlett, Sierra, Tammy, Staci, Stephanie, Jasmine, Emily (Brunette Flight Attendant), Nico (Female Intern from Total Drama series, the one with black ponytail and braces), Yuka (Sky's older sister), Aput (Female Eskimo Tip Giver from Ridonculous Race), Jasmine (Leshawna's friend with blue cap), Marilyn, Pixie Corpse**

**Stoked:** **Fin McCloud, Lauren 'Lo' Ridgemount, Emma, Kelly, Blair, Amber Green, Maddie, Connie, Martha McCartney, Renee St. Pierre, Heidi, Misty, Brooke, Oceane, River (Tropical Tanned Models)**

**6Teen: ****Nicole 'Nikki' Wong, Jennifer 'Jen' Ann Masterson, Courtney Masterson, Caitlin Cooke, Lydia, Charmaine, Connie, Gwen, Mandy, Tricia Holmes, Julie, Marlowe, Melinda Wilson, Mimi, Chrissy, Kristen, Kirsten, Roxanne (Salon lady with orange-ish short hair), Wendy (Spa lady with pigtails), Gem (Salon/spa Blonde woman with hime-like haircut)**

**Grojband: Laney Penn, Carrie Beff**

**Gravity Fall: Mabel Pines**

**Tales of Arcadia: Darci Scott**

**Rugrats All Grown Up: Angelica Pickles**

**Danny Phantom: Sam Manson**

**How did he met some girls? How did they end up together? Will Naruto survive the fuck-fest with his hip intact? What kind of family life will it be for Naruto and his so normal harem? What'll happen next? Let's find out in next chapter!**

**Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

**Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be tossed out.**


End file.
